YuGiOh GX Story
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about my characters Annie and Amanda Tanning who go to Duel Academy and fall in love with Jesse Anderson and Aster. JessexAnnie and AsterxAmanda.
1. Chapter 1

I AM GOING TO KILL ATTICUS! HE WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Hey beautiful!" he says winking at me and I feel like losing my lunch.

Oh! My name is Annie Tanning, I am a brunette that is shoulder length and goes in front of my left eye, and I have crystal blue eyes. I have tanned skin and I am 5'8" in height.

I have a sister that is two years younger than me. Her name is Amanda Tanning, she has green eyes, curly blonde hair that goes to small of back, and is tan skinned. She is 5'6" in height as well.

We both are in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, are popular, and one of the top duelists in our dorm. But nothing like Alexis Rhodes who is the Obelisk Blue Queen.

So… back to me about to beat the crap out of Alexis' big brother Atticus.

"Leave me alone Atticus! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" I yell at him and run. Just run anywhere to get away from him!

Then while I am still running I run into someone and I fall backwards and land on the ground hard. So does the person I run into because I hear a grunt as they hit the ground, but it sounded like a boys grunt. OH LORD! Please say its not Atticus!

When I sit up and rub my forehead I open my eyes to a hand extended out. I grab onto it and then I am pulled up by the same person. So I close my eyes and pray that it is not Atticus and then I open my eyes to see that the person I ran into was Jesse Anderson. The boy from North Academy who has an accent and is another version of Jaden Yuki in everyone's opinion because they act exactly the same and share the same interests and everything. I blush because I never told anyone except my sister that I kind of have a crush on him.

"Why were ya running?" he asks in his accent. I turn even redder, but he doesn't notice. Thank goodness!

"Running from Atticus….. again." I mumble that last part and look down as I blush more.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"He won't leave me alone! He keeps flirting with me! I just want to slap him sometimes!" I say twitching a bit. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I then feel his warm touch through my Obelisk Blue Uniform and I relax. He doesn't notice that he is making me feel better, but I think its better he doesn't know for now…..

"Just take a deep breath…" he almost whispers, but I still heard it and take a deep breath. He smiles that ridiculous smile that would make you want to punch him, but it just made me smile back at him. Then he did something that I did not expect…..he hugged me close and tight. I blushed and hugged him back. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed a lot more. My legs felt like jell-o, but I did not care. All I heard was the ocean and his breath in my ear. I smiled to myself and I think he smiled as well. Then we heard a noise in the trees and jumped apart. I noticed he was blushing as well as I.

The noise that we heard were people talking. They emerged from the bushes. They were Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry. They noticed us standing there just a few feet apart.

"Hey Annie!" says Alexis smiling.

I smile back with a red face. "Hey Lex!"

She comes up to me and grabs me. She then starts dragging me to the Obelisk Blue Dorm with the boys in tow.

"Why are we going to our dorm?" I ask curiously.

"Well Amanda was worried about you so we started searching for you. So since we found you we have to take you back to her." she says.

I hit myself mentally for not telling my sister that I was going out for a walk and she was now worried. I looked down in shame as she dragged me back to my little sister.

When we got back to the dorm my sister burst from the doors and ran to give me a hug. She tackled me in it instead. So I fell on the ground with my sister squeezing me to death in her death grip.

I coughed a bit because I couldn't breath. "Amanda!" I yell and everyone hears me.

"Oh! Sorry Annie!" she says and stops squeezing me to death and gets up.

I start coughing like crazy and breathing like crazy. I was still on the ground. Jesse came up to me and helped me up. I blushed as he took my arms and pulled me up. He then all of a sudden hugged me, but it was not a death grip and he did it right in front of everyone. I turned as red as a tomato. Hassleberry and Syrus' mouths were hanging open and Alexis and Jaden looked like they just got slapped in the face, while Amanda was smiling like crazy.

I turned an impossible shade of red and it was the brightest you have ever seen. I looked at Jesse's face to see that he too was as red as I was.

Then we heard the worst noise ever. ATTICUS SINGING!

I saw Alexis twitching, while I had the impulse to strangle him!

When he came out of the bushes singing he stopped singing and looked at me. He then smiled. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Hey beautiful!" he says again and everyone around me looked like they were going to get sick including Jesse who was still holding me close.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I practically yell as I try to strangle him and Jesse holds me back by having a hold of my waist, which made me blush while I tried to strangle Atticus.

"Don't do it!" he says and he seems to be struggling to keep a hold of me. When I stop struggling Jesse is still holding onto my waist and I am really tired. Atticus just smiles and brings out a camera and snaps photos of Jesse and I so try to kill him and Jesse lets me this time. So he starts running and I run after him to beat the crap out of him and grab his ukulele to bust it over his head which I do and he passes out.

I throw the broken ukulele to the side and walk back to the others with the camera and an unconscious Atticus.

"What did you do Private Annie?" asks Hassleberry with wide eyes.

"Hit him over the head with his ukulele." I say.

They stare at me like I am crazy, but Alexis just smiles.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, but never did. You know he's going to be bawling his eyes out since you broken his precise ukulele. Right?" says Alexis smiling.

"Yes! But I do not care. It would be nice to see him cry once in a while." I say and everyone agrees with me.

So we carry him to his dorm room and take his broken ukulele and put it next to him. Then when we walk out we all listen to hear him wake up and start bawling about his broken ukulele.

"WHY!" he says as we all start cracking up outside his room. Then Chazz comes around the corner and starts coming up to us.

"Run!" says Alexis so we all bolt for it. So we look around the corner as Chazz knocks on Atticus' door and Atticus opens the door and starts yelling at Chazz about breaking his ukulele.

We all just start laughing like crazy again. Then Destiny Fox my duel spirit that I can see comes out.

"Destinyyyy." she says.

"I know Destiny. It's a bad thing to laugh at Atticus, but it is pretty funny." I say to Destiny not thinking that other could be listening.

"Destiny." she says as she kind of laughs too.

"I knew you would agree Destiny." I say. Then Destiny laughs a little more and disappears.

I turn to see Jesse looking at me. "You can see duel spirits?" he asks.

"Yes." I say blushing, but I then frown. "I feel like the only one that can."

He smiles that smile that I love so much. "Your not. I can too and so can Jaden." he tells me. I smile at him and he smiles back then I hear gagging next to me and look over to see my sister gagging.

"Ew! You two are gross!" she says still doing a little gagging. I just glare at her and she shuts up. But I was blushing when she said that and I looked to see that Jesse was also. I looked at Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry to see that they were starring at us, so Jesse and I jumped apart a few feet blushing furiously.

"Do you two like each other or is it just me?" says Jaden. We all face palm because he has noticed something for once. But he hasn't noticed Alexis' feelings for him. Moron! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FIANCEE MEANS!

"Um…." we both say and look at each other with red faces.

"Private Annie your face has been red the whole time your around Private Jesse." he stats. I turn even redder.

"Ya! You two have been red faced all day and you were missing for a long time sis." says Amanda. I turn a really bright shade of red now.

"Jesse also talks about you a lot Annie." says Syrus. Jesse gets redder now too.

"Hey! Annie does the same thing when it comes to Jesse!" says Amanda smiling at Syrus. I turn an impossible shade of red now. Then I had this impulse to punch my sister too.

So I tried and was held back by Jesse from around my waist. I kept struggling to strangle her and she just stood there looking at her nails.

"Why won't you let me get my sister Jesse?" I ask struggling and turned around to find his face extremely red and he was an inch away from my face.

"Well she didn't do anything." says Jesse a centimeter from my lips now and I heard footsteps running away as we got closer.

When our lips were touching we started kissing and then we started making the kiss deeper. It was amazing and I did not want to stop kissing him, but we had to come up for air so we could breath. So we separated slowly and when we had parted we both were bright red and we were both smiling. I heard a camera go off and both of our heads turned to see Mindy and Jasmine with a camera.

"MINDY! JASMINE!" I yell and they run away. Then we hear familiar footsteps coming our way. Dr. Crowler. So we started running for it and ran out of the Obelisk Blue Dorm with him yelling after us. When we reached the Slifer Red Dorm we stopped to breath and when we looked up we saw everyone there. They were all grinning and Atticus was there and so was Chazz who was drooling all over my sister and she looked about to punch his lights out which was probably going to happen in five… four… three… two… one… BAM! He was hit over the head with my sisters fist and then he was out! Oh ya! Aster was there also and he laughed as my sister hit Chazz. He also smiled at her and she blushed bright red.

"So…. What happened?" yells my sister and everyone turns to us.

"You already know! You were about to gag!" I say glaring at her. She starts doing her little act where she pretends to die and I am the only one that knows she is not dead.

So everyone starts worrying about her and then I tell them she is acting and she jumps up and yells at me. "You spoiled it!" she says. I see Aster snicker and Chazz hyperventilating. My sister then slaps Chazz.

I start cracking up and Jesse laughs too. He grabs me around the waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. I heard my sister gag again! So we looked up to see her a little green. Then she yelled. "You two are cute, but EW!"

Then I yell back at her. "You'll soon be like me!" I say and she looks like she blushes and looks at Aster. SHE LIKES ASTER! Black mail!

I smile evilly and she looks at me and then she sees my smile and knows what I am going to do. She then does something I did not expect.

"Please don't tell him!" she says out loud and everyone looks at her to find out who she's talking about, but everyone looks at me including Jesse who is still holding me close.

"I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY LITTLE SISTER! Well she did beg so I am not going to say." I say and everyone is still looking at me.

"Tell me." says Jesse in my ear and everyone was looking at Jesse as he did and I blushed bright red.

"Fine….its Aster…" I whisper in his ear and he smiles. Now everyone is looking at Jesse and I.

"NOT HAPPENIN'" we both yell and Amanda breaths a sigh of relief.

"But!" I say and she flinches. "YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE HERE!"

"NO!" she yells.

We both smile at her and then she looks down in shame. Chazz looks like he is about to have a party. Aster for some reason he looks a little red in the face. HE LIKES HER BACK!

Then she turns to a red faced Aster and looks up at him. "I like you…" she says to him and everyone around her looks like they are going to die. Chazz looks crestfallen and Aster smiles and kisses her right in front everyone.

Mindy and Jasmine take photos, while Chazz looks jealous and everyone else looks happy.

Then we hear Dr. Crowler coming this way and they part and everyone looks at him as he comes around the corner smiling.

"Miss Tanning and Miss Tanning your mother and father are here." he says and then steps out of the way to show us our parents standing there.

My mother was smiling her bright smile as always and my father was laughing at our expressions.

"MOM!" I yell and stop holding onto Jesse and go hug her.

I hear my sister yell too. "DAD!" she yells and runs to hug our father.

When we are done hugging them we let go and our father kisses our foreheads right in front of everyone. Then he pulls out his iPod touch and hands it to me.

"To listen to music when you are lonely." he says and then I go through the play lists and stumble upon "You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starship.

"You finally got the song dad!" I say and hug him.

All of our friends come over and so do our new boyfriends. Wow that sounds weird!

"Hello!" says our father smiling.

"Hello!" says everyone and I see Jesse and Aster smiling.

"I hear your grades are great and your dueling well." says our father to us.

"Yep!" I say smiling and popping the "p".

"I remember when you two came home from horse camp and you two were so dehydrated that you were exhausted." says my mother.

"Mom!" I say embarrassed. Everybody looks at us. We look at each other.

"Mom! No more embarrassing stories, please!" says Amanda.

Our mother just keeps smiling. "Well do you remember when Annie fell asleep in one of our chairs at fair where she woke up having a hand print on her face?"

"Yes!" I say embarrassed. "I was the one with the hand print on my face!"

"And you are my little monkey!" says our mother hugging Amanda. Amanda blushes in embarrassment, but I snicker.

"So how are your dueling skills?" asks our father smiling. "Because I want a duel Annie."

My mouth drops open in disbelief. "I haven't dueled against you for years now dad!" I say.

"So….get ready to duel!" he says bringing out a duel disk and I do as well.

"Let's duel!" we yell.

Dad (4000) Annie (4000)

"Ladies first!" I say pulling a card. It is my little friend Destiny Fox.

"I play Destiny Fox and lay down a face down. That ends my turn!" I say putting Destiny Fox in attack mode AP (600) DP (800). Then I lay down my face down.

"My turn!" says my father pulling a card. "I play Magic Magician in attack mode and I attack your Destiny Fox!" Magic Magician AP (1500) DP(500)

Magic Magician was coming at Destiny Fox fast. "I play my face down!" I say activating the card. "Change of Destiny! It changes the destiny of the game by making the attacking monster stop and it ends the battle faze. It also ends your turn!"

My father just smiled at me. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" I say pulling the card. "I summon Destiny Magician!"

Destiny Magician AP (1000) DP (600)

As Destiny Magician is summoned I see Chazz and Atticus drooling because she is wearing barely any clothes. She has red eyes and black hair with a black and red dress that cuts off at her thigh and she holds a long silver staff that has a circle at the top that has a blood red ruby in the middle.

"Go Annie!" yells Jesse and everyone looks at him weird.

"Thanks!" I say and blow a kiss at him and he blushes and I see his duel spirit Ruby laughing. I also see everyone else snicker. I just glare at them and some of them shut up.

"Annie! Is that your boyfriend?" yells my mother and Jesse and I turn bright red. "He is cute!"

"Mom!" I yell.

"But sweetie!" she says.

"MOM!" I yell turning as bright red as ever. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EMBARRASS ME?"

"Well sweetie! I always know how to make you mad and embarrass you!" she says and then smiles. "I would not be a good mother if I didn't know my daughter!"

I look down in shame. "Sorry mom…"

"It's okay sweetie! You have always been so defensive when it came to certain subjects." she says.

"I know…" I say. "Now back to the duel! I play polymerization! I combine Destiny Fox and Destiny Magician to summon my favorite monster and most known monster….. DESTINY DRAGON!"

I play Destiny Dragon and this giant white dragon comes out of nowhere and it has black eyes that look like they will know your destiny.

Destiny Dragon AP (3000) DP (2200)

"ATTACK MY FATHERS MAGICIAN DESTINY DRAGON!" I yell and Destiny Dragon attacks and destroys Magic Magician.

Dad (4000-1500= 2500) Annie (4000)

My father cringes a bit because I didn't tell you this, but I am psychic…

My father is psychic also, but he is more powerful than me. Nobody at Duel Academy knows that I am psychic except my little sister who is also psychic. People I have dueled only thought that it was a little tingle in their body, but it is my psychic powers inflicting real damage. I had it under control then, but when I don't I can hurt people.

"You need to use your powers more!" says my father. "You need to know that you are special and not hide it from the world! You need to fight through the pain!"

I have tears running down my cheeks by now and everyone is looking at me and asking me what the matter is. It is rare for me to cry and my sister knows that I will only cry when I feel defenseless and can't take it anymore.

Tears are falling from my eyes and my mother looks like she is also going to cry and my sister does also. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN! I CAN'T KEEP THEM UNDER CONTROL! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY!" I yell as I fall to my knees crying.

"Shaun!" yells my mother at my father. "Stop this! She can't take it! She was never meant to be like you and she never will be!"

"If you want me to be a monster! Then I will be!" I yell as I stand up and smile evilly my eyes glinting with evil. The wind picks up and then I hear my sister yelling at me to stop. Then I remember my friends and how they always are there for me and then my eyes glaze over and I lose my feelings of how I should be a monster. Then I remember the kiss….the kiss Jesse gave me and I smiled. Then I heard his voice yelling at me. I look at him and tears fall from my eyes as I remember that my feelings for him are so great that I would protect him and the fact is that my feelings are so strong that I would never hurt him. The wind goes back to normal and I look at Jesse and let the tears fall.

"Why did you stop?" asks my father looking confused.

I just look at him and tears are still falling from my face as I tell him why.

"I can't hurt Jesse…." I say and my voice cracks at the end. "I love him…" I mumble after that as the realization hits me and I didn't think anyone would hear me. I look at Jesse as thousands of tears fall from my face. Then I see him mouthing something that I did not believe I was seeing or witnessing.

_I love you._

When he does that I smile and instead of tears of grief I start crying with relief and joy. Then I mouth back one thing.

_I love you too._

I thought he would do nothing, but he just smiles that goofy smile that I love.

Then I turn back to the duel wiping the tears from eyes and putting back on my serious face. "I am going to win this! For myself and for all of my friends!" I say. "I activate my spell card Winged Rebirth! It allows my monster to attack again with half its attack points which means you are going to be hit with a big 1500 points in damage!"

Destiny Dragon attacks my father directly and he lost 1500 points of damage.

Dad (2500-1500= 500) Annie (4000)

My father this time flies back a few feet and hit's a tree.

He then rises and smiles at me. "You have changed from the girl that always lost to her father to a woman with the strength to take care of herself! You are now realizing your potential and using what is a gift that is rare, but in your bloodline is not. It happens every generation and you are a child of two great bloodlines!" yells my father. "You are the strong princess that you were born to be!"

"No!" I yell realizing what he was talking about. My sister Amanda also yells.

"It can't be!" she yells and Aster looks at her worried. "We never knew who we were meant to be because you never told us! You always said that we would find out when we grew up! You told us we were special!"

"You are!" says our mother. "Now beat your father!"

"I will!" I say. "I lay down a facedown and end my turn! Your turn!"

"Okay! My turn! Draw!" he says and draws a card. "I play Magic Moral! It lets me summon a monster for each monster in your graveyard. That makes two because you sacrificed Destiny Fox and Destiny Magician to summon your dragon! So I summon Magical Princess and Magical Queen!"

When my father summoned out Magical Queen she looked like my mother! It can't be! Then when Magical Princess was summoned she looked just like….me.

"NO!" I say looking at Magical Princess. She had short brown hair that went in front of her left eye like my hair and crystal blue eyes, but she was wearing a different outfit. She wore a long blue dress that was sleeveless and she had silver rings on her hands and she wore the silver necklace I always wear! She also had something that I couldn't believe….she was wearing a silver tiara that had a giant sapphire in the front.

Destiny then came and popped up on my shoulder. She looked at me worried.

I had tears running down my cheeks in a river again. "I am okay Destiny!" I say trying to reassure her, but she shook her head in disbelief.

"Destinyyyy!" she says.

"Your right! I am not!" I say and everyone looks at me weird because I am talking to a duel spirit that they can't see, but Amanda, Chazz, Jaden, and Jesse don't because they can see her.

Magical Queen AP (2000) DP (1500) Magical Princess AP (1500) DP (800)

"Magical Princess gains 500 attack points for every monster on the field and in the graveyard!" says my father.

"No!" I say because that means she will gain 2000 attack points!

Magical Princess AP (3500) DP (800)

"Magical Princess attack my daughters monster!" says my father.

So Magical Princess attacks and punches my dragon sending it to the graveyard and I fly back until I make contact with the Slifer Red Dorm. My father is very powerful and it hurts!

Dad (500) Annie (4000-500= 3500)

I slide to the ground and I hear all my friends yelling my name. Then I did something my father wouldn't expect me to do…. I stood up and limped back to my spot. I hadn't realized yet that my left arm was bleeding and so was my right leg.

My mother was in tears. "What have you done to our daughter?" she yells at my father.

"She has just felt what real power feels like and she took it. She then overpowered it with her strength to continue! She is my first born and very powerful child! She is going to be great some day, but first she needs to beat me!" says my father.

"NO!" yells my mother. "She is hurt and will faint if she loses anymore blood!"

I look at my mother and smile. "I can take it mom. I have for many years and I will finish this duel before that has come to pass. I will defeat father because I have the strength to continue and finish this before I faint or worse….die." I say and when I say that last part my mother looks like she is going to not be able to take it.

"You can't die!" yells my mother. "Your one of my babies and your sisters wouldn't know what to do without you! They love you and I love you too!"

"Love you too mom!" I say and smile. "I always will even through bad times! I hold onto your love and use it to keep me going and not to do anything! I will live and I know it!"

As soon as I said that something happened. I started to float off the ground by a bit and I kind of started freaking out because I am terrified of heights. Then I felt this warm feeling on my left arm and right leg and I looked at them as they healed right in front of my very eyes. Then I drop to the ground and I land on my feet. I am not in pain anymore and am back to normal.

"Sweet!" I say looking myself over laughing happily. Then I smile wider. "Thank you for destroying my dragon! I can use its special ability now… I can remove Destiny Dragon from play and then I can destroy one monster on your field… THEN WE BOTH LOSE HALF OF ITS ATTACK POINTS!"

My fathers eyes widen in disbelief. "It can't be!" he yells.

"Yes! It can! I DESTROY MAGICAL PRINCESS!" I yell pointing at Magical Princess. "THEN WE BOTH TAKE 1750 POINTS OF DAMAGE!"

"NO!" yells my father as he is hit with 1750 points of damage and he flies back against a tree again.

"YES!" I yell as I get hit with 1750 points of damage and I hit the Slifer Dorm again.

Dad (500-1750= 0) Annie (3500-1750= 1750)

Then I stand up again as the duel ends and I smile triumphantly. "I win." I say.

My father stands up dusting himself off and he smiles. "You win. I am proud that you could take all that and win with all the pressure I put on you and you came out triumphantly." he says smiling at me proudly.

Then something weird happens I start wobbling. "I'm tired…." I say before Jesse comes and catches me. Then he picks me up bridle style and I fall asleep in his arms. I feel safe, so I should get to rest for a bit finally.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I am in the nurse's office with everyone looking at me worried. Even Crowler! Ew!

"Hey everybody." I say as I sit up.

"Annie!" yells my sister hugging me right in front of everyone. I just smile as she starts telling me how worried she was.

I see Jesse and I see him walk closer and then out of nowhere he hugs me in front of Crowler and all of my friends and family.

"Your okay." he says with a bit of worry in his voice.

"So how did you do all of that stuff you did?" asks Crowler and everyone looks at me.

"I'm psychic." I say and everyone looks at me weird. Except my sister who looks down in shame.

"Don't look at her like that!" she says and everyone looks at her. "She is not the only one! I'm psychic as well!"

"You are?" says Aster his blue eyes flashing.

"Yes." says Amanda in shame.

Then Aster comes up to her and embraces her and smiles. "I don't care about that. Except you." he says and I saw her face go bright red and I giggled. Jesse looks at me and smiles as well. He then embraces me and I smile and embrace him back.

We heard footsteps come in the door and standing there was my mother and father. My mother ran over to me and hugged me tight and she was crying a bit.

"Mom. I'm okay. Why do you always freak out when you know that I am going to be fine?" I say.

"Well, I never know if you really are going to be fine with you being so accident prone." she says and I start twitching.

"I'm not accident prone!" I say a little peeved.

"That's the Annie I know! She's okay!" says my dad.

"But she feel down the stairs once. Remember?" says my mother.

"MOM! I AM OKAY AND DAD WAS THERE TO HELP ME STAND UP! I DID NOT GET HURT! JUST SLIPPED ON A STAIR!" I practically yell.

"Well, you broke your arm when you fell off a hay wagon backwards." she says and I start twitching.

"Yes! IT HURT LIKE CRAZY!" I say.

"Your sister was so worried that she thought you were dying!" says my mother and everyone looked at Amanda and me.

"She was screaming! What do you expect me to do? Not care about what happens to my sister?" says my sister peeved.

"Then there was the time you literally twisted your foot three years later. Then there was the time two years later after that you twisted your ankle." says my mother going on.

I was twitching like crazy now and everyone looked at me after she told them all of that.

"So! I am really accident prone! Amanda is luckier than me! She has not broken anything!" I say peeved now. "But when she does its going to be very painful!"

I see my sister twitching a bit imagining that.

"But the stuff you hurt was all on your left side!" she says. "You broke your left arm and had to wear a sling because the break was too high. Then you twisted your left foot and it swelled up and was black and blue. It wasn't even broken. Then finally you twisted your left ankle where you already twisted your foot and you couldn't walk on it for about five days and then you were walking on it even though it still hurt." she says and I am clutching my foot as she tells them all that.

"The first two were kind of my fault, while the last one was some kids fault because he made me chase him and I tripped over his foot and a mat and twisted my ankle. The weirdest thing was hearing it crack." I say and everyone twitches thinking of it cracking.

"It wasn't that bad until I started bawling my eyes out." I say remembering what happened. "I am pathetic…"

"No your not!" says Amanda. "Your just a girl that when she gets hurt you have the impulse to cry in pain!"

"Thanks!" I say and start laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks my mother.

"I remember when we called dad to pick me up and I literally jumped into his arms!" I say giggling.

"You could have hurt my back!" says my father.

"No I couldn't! I don't weigh that much and your not getting old!" I say to my dad.

"YES YOU COULD!" he says. "I AM GETTING OLD!"

"Do you want me to start the black hair argument?" I say.

"I don't care! Your going to lose again!" he says.

"Your hair is black!" I say.

"It's dark brown!" he says.

"BLACK!" I say.

"IT'S DARK BROWN!" says Amanda.

"Daddy's girl!" I say to her.

"Mommy's girl!" she counters.

I just glare at her and stick my tongue out at her. She does the same.

"Do you two ever get along?" says my mother.

"NOPE!" we both say.

"Sisters are not meant to get along!" says Amanda.

"When we do its deadly!" I say and we smile at each other evilly.

"I shouldn't have even asked! You two used to beat the crap out of each other!" she says.

Everyone looks at us and we glare at them to make sure that they stay quiet.

"More like Amanda beat the crap out of me since she was two!" I say looking at Amanda who is glaring at me. "She also bit me when she was three!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" she yells at me.

"IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER! THEN DON'T DENY THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" I yell back.

We are glaring daggers at each other when our mother starts talking.

"You two are such drama queens! Especially Annie who is the Drama Queen of the century!" says my mother.

"HEY!" I say offended.

"You are!" says Amanda.

"Thanks for not defending me!" I say glaring daggers. Then I realize that I have not walked for awhile and I have not gotten out of the bed.

"Am I aloud to walk?" I ask.

"Yes." says Crowler who makes me want to barf.

"Great!" I say standing up a little too fast and I wobble, but then Jesse grabs me and steadies me. "Thanks."

"Anytime." he says winking at me which makes my face go crimson.

"Time to change the subject!" says my father smiling. "I want you two to come home for Christmas!"

Amanda and I practically hit the floor at the exact same time. Then we stood up with expressions of disbelief on our faces.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I say in disbelief.

"Don't you always say that?" asks my father.

I just nod.

"Well, what do you think?" he says and Amanda and I looked at each other and then back at him.

"It's going to be cold isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes." says my father.

"I hate the cold!" I say.

"Is it because your sister threw snow down your pants a few years ago?" asks my mother.

I hear people start laughing and I just glare at them. "IT WAS COLD! I WALKED LIKE A PENGUIN!" I yell.

"And that thing at fair where you were falling asleep and your friend poured cold water on you and everyone heard you back at the barn screaming." says my mother.

"IT WAS COLD! But I have had her throw ice down my shirt so I kind of am used to the cold." I say.

"Oh really?" says my sister walking away and coming back with a handful of ice.

"NO!" I say running around the nurse's office with my sister chasing me with the ice. I hear people cracking up and when I stop to take a breather and then I have ice shoved down my shirt.

"THAT IS COLD!" I say trying to get the ice out. I hear people laughing at me and then I felt a warm hand against my back and it was getting the ice out. As soon as the ice was gone I turned around and standing there was a blushing Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse." I say blushing and then I kiss him on the cheek in thanks. Then I hear my dads tapping foot and I look at him and gave him a look that said if-you-say-anything-I-will-beat-the-crap-out-of-you. So my dad kept quiet and my mother just smiled and hugged Jesse and I in a death grip.

"Mom!" I say trying to catch my breath and she stops hugging us and then she kisses me on the cheek and walks over to my dad. Then she kisses him on the cheek in front of all of us.

"EW! MOM! DAD!" says my sister gagging.

"You'll get used to it and besides you two have already found love apparently." says my mother and Amanda, Jesse, Aster, and I all turn bright red.

"Thank you mom for being so embarrassing and waiting five years to finally have kids!" I say with a lot of sarcasm.

"FIVE YEARS!" yells everyone.

"Yes." says my mother and then turns to me. "Then we got this bundle of joy with an attitude like her fathers."

"Hey!" says my father offended. I giggle at his expression.

"Its true dad!" I say. "I act exactly like you, but I have noticed that I get all my traits from the boys in the family."

"Then that means you should have been a boy?" asks my mother.

"NO!" I yell in protest. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A BOY!"

"Well, before you were born everyone thought you were going to be a boy." says my mom.

"NO!" I say falling to the floor.

"Man! You are such a Drama Queen!" says my sister. I just glare at her from the floor. Then Jesse grabs me and picks me up and then sets me on my feet.

"Thanks Jess!" I say giving him a quick kiss on the lips and I hear my sister fall to the floor. When I finish kissing Jesse he is blushing bright red and my sister is on the floor. "Now who's the Drama Queen? WAIT! That's you!"

"Hey!" she says from the floor and then Aster picks her up and stands her up. Then she tries to strangle me, but Aster is holding her back by holding her around the waist.

"Now back to our question!" says our mother. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes!" I say. "But!"

"But what?" asks our father.

"We get to bring Jesse and Aster our boyfriends!" I practically squeal and then Jesse and Aster hit the floor when I say boyfriends.

"Now who's the sissies?" I say. "Oh wait! You two!"

"Hey!" says Jesse offended in his southern accent.

"Oh suck it up cowboy!" I say and I see Jesse snicker from the floor. "Now will you sissies stand up!"

"Fine!" they say and stand up and are not expecting what we do next. We hug them really close and both their faces go crimson.

"Then that means your coming with us?" both my sister and I ask them.

"Yes." they say mesmerized.

"Dad! What do you say about that?" asks Amanda.

"They can come." he says in defeat and Amanda and I kiss him on his cheeks in thank you. Then we grab Jesse and Aster who are still crimson red and hug them happily.

"Wait! Isn't Christmas in three days?" I ask.

"Yes! So that means your coming home right now!" says my mother throwing clothes at Amanda and I. Mine were blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tank, my cowboy boots, and my brown jacket for the winter.

My sisters has a long sleeved dark pink shirt with her Wrangler jeans and her cowboy boots and her winter coat as well.

So we go change and come back out holding the jackets since its like really hot out! I see Atticus drooling and so is Chazz so we go over to them and punch their lights out. Then we walk over to Jesse and Aster and drag them out with us as we wave good-bye to all of our friends.

A few hours later we were all at our house and my teeth were chattering like crazy. I was also shacking like crazy. There was also a lot of snow everywhere.

"I h-h-hate snow!" I say seeing my breath.

"You'll get used to it again!" says my mother. Then I saw my sister run to where the barn is and I see what she is looking at. It is our horses. So I run after her and slid a bit to have some fun. I hear Jesse and Aster's footsteps following us.

When we get to the barn my sister runs in and I see her hug her horse. She then starts talking to him about how she missed him.

I look around and then I find my horse and hug her. "I missed you girl!" I say to her and she just whinnies happily. Then I hear footsteps come towards me and stop.

"So… you have horses cowgirl?" asks a familiar southern voice.

"Yes Jesse. She is my favorite and she always made me feel better when I was down." I say turning around and smiling at him.

"She?" he asks.

"Yes! My sisters horse is a boy!" I say and I see my sister Amanda talking to Aster who is smiling at her.

Then I hear two familiar voices yelling my name and my sisters name.

"Echo! Ray!" I yell and they both come into the barn. Echo is a ten year old girl with long straight bleach blonde hair, marine blue eyes, and tan skin. Ray is a four year old with short black hair, marine green eyes, and tan skin. They are our little sisters and they are troublemakers like us. Echo is 4'6" in height, while Ray is 2'3" in height.

"ANNIE!" yells Ray in her little voice running up to me and hugging my leg. Then I pick her up and she hugs me around the neck.

"Hey baby girl!" I say kissing her on the cheek as she giggles. Then I see Echo run to Amanda and hug her tightly, while Aster smiles. I look to see Jesse smiling at me.

"Ray meet Jesse and Jesse meet Ray." I say introducing Ray to Jesse. "This is Ray my baby sister Jesse."

"She's cute." he says and she giggles and reaches out to him.

"Do you want to hug me?" she asks.

"Okay." he says and hugs her, while she wraps her legs around his waist and let go of me while Jesse gets to hold her.

"He he! You have to carry me now!" she says as he looks at her in disbelief.

"Your baby sister is an evil master mind." he says looking at me with an expression that says he couldn't believe that he got tricked by a four year old.

"She did the same thing to me when she was only one! So she does it a lot!" I say. Then Amanda, Aster, and Echo walk over to us.

Echo and Amanda crack up because Jesse is stuck holding Ray.

"Ray tricked Jesse!" says Echo through her laughter.

Jesse just doesn't look happy or amused, but he kind of laughed and then did something he did not expect. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Jesse?" she asks after she does that.

"What?" he asks.

"Do you love my sister?" she asks her big eyes getting bigger waiting for the answer.

Jesse turns bright red and so do I. "I do." he says looking at me.

"Yay!" she says hugging him more. He just smiles at me and at her.

"You want to go inside?" asks Echo her teeth chattering.

"Yes! Let's go inside so we can warm up." I say as I lead Echo towards the house with Jesse carrying Ray who won't let him go and Aster and Amanda holding hands.

When we get in the house we all are shaking like crazy, except Ray who is asleep against my Jesse. Then I smell homemade cookies and I see Ray wake up and rub her eyes.

"What took you so long?" asks our mother as she comes out the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"Talking and Ray won't let go of Jesse." I say pointing at a trapped Jesse who glares at me a bit, but I just kiss him on the cheek and he turns crimson red.

"Ew!" says Ray and Echo. "Mommy and Daddy do that all the time!"

"But they kiss on the lips!" I say in protest.

Jesse laughs a bit and smiles that smile I love. I see Ray's eyes close again and see her fall asleep.

"I think it's past her nap time." I say looking at Ray.

"It is. So can you go put her down?" asks my mother.

"Sure. I love to take care of my siblings." I say. Then I tell Jesse to follow me after we get our shoes and jackets off with little Ray with her death grip still around Jesse's neck.

Then we walk upstairs and I show him to her room. It is green and it has her little bed with her toys as well. So when we get up there I have Jesse lean over the bed with her against it, while I get her arms off of his neck. Then I undress her. I take her jackets and shoes off to make it more comfortable. Then I cover her up after I fix her on her pillow and I kiss her on her head. Then I leave the room with Jesse and close the door slowly and quietly.

When we come back downstairs I see Amanda and Echo eating all of the cookies, while Aster is eating a few laughing at them.

"Hey! Leave me some!" I say laughing a bit.

"NO!" they both say. "You eat everything!"

"You calling me fat now!" I say a little angry.

"No!" says Echo. "We're just saying that you eat a lot for a skinny teenager!" She sighs after she says that.

"Oh really? Then can I have a cookie?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I see Amanda and Echo look reluctant, but they hand me a cookie and I smile and eat it.

"Thanks for the cookies girls!" I say smiling.

"Anytime!" says Echo. "So how is Ray?"

"Out like a log!" I say laughing a bit. Then I remember that her favorite stuffed animal was missing and she can't sleep without it because even if its not there and she is already asleep she knows its not there. We all are psychic if you haven't noticed yet!

"I forgot her stuffed animal was missing!" I say jumping up and running upstairs to a crying Ray, so I run in her room and run over to her and hug her and hum a little lullaby to try to stop her from crying more. Then I sing out loud and I see that she has stopped crying and her eyes start dropping closed. Then when she is out again I look at the doorway to see that everyone is standing there looking at me who is holding a sleeping Ray.

"You sang to her!" says my mother smiling with tears going down her face. "You haven't sang in years!"

I look at her and smile. "I know." I say looking at my sleeping baby sister who is holding me around the waist. "She can't sleep without her stuffed animal and I know it hurts you to sleep with her all of the time mom, so I will keep an eye on her this time. I'll take a nap with her. Haven't had one in years."

"That's fine with me." she says smiling and leaving with my dad. My sisters, Aster, and my Jesse are still standing there smiling at me.

"You look like a mom!" says Echo and I go red in the face.

"No way!" I say in a little whisper looking at my little sister Ray and I smile and kiss her on her forehead and I saw a small smile come onto her lips in her sleep. So I stand up and cover her and then I lay down on the pillow next to her and push the hair in her face behind her ear as I lay next to her sleeping form. Then something happened when the door closed. I looked up to see that Jesse was still there and he was looking at me with those gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Do you need help?" he asks looking at a shacking Ray.

"Sure." I say going to one side of Ray, while Jesse lied down on the opposite side and Ray stopped shacking and all you could hear was her breathing. Then I saw Jesse looking at Ray and I and he smiled. Then we both closed our eyes to take a nap with little Ray.

Two hours later I woke up to a giggling Ray who was being tickled by Jesse. Then I reach over the giggling Ray and Jesse hadn't noticed my hand until it was too late. I started tickling him like crazy and he was laughing as well as Ray and I and I had went over Ray to start tickling him more. She helped me and then Jesse took me with him over the side of the bed and we both were laughing as we looked up from the floor to see a giggling Ray.

Then we heard the door open and we all looked to see that Aster and Amanda were standing there with worried looks, but as soon as they saw us all laughing then they laughed as well.

"You two are tangled together!" says Amanda laughing pointing at Jesse and I who has our legs and arms entwined. Then we try to untangle and find that we are stuck.

"A little help would be nice!" I say to Aster and Amanda who are laughing as we try to get untangled, but get tangled more and end up really close together. My face an inch from his and both of us stuck, but we didn't want to move again or we might end up kissing in front of Ray.

"Come on Annie! Kiss Jesse!" says Ray and I kind of looking at her from the floor.

"I thought you didn't like watching people kiss!" I say trying not to move as much.

"Oh!" she says smiling. "That's just mommy and daddy!"

"Uh-huh." I say listening.

"Well! Kiss him!" she says giggling.

"Fine!" I say and accidentally move too much and end up full on kissing him. For some reason we end up untangled in seconds and I have my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I can see my little sister doing a happy dance and I see Echo enter doing one as well. So Jesse tries to deepen the kiss and I refuse him so he squeezes my hips making me gasp which gives him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He goes around my mouth leaving nothing untouched and I do the same and smile into the full on make out. He does as well and keeps kissing me and what I know was weird was that I heard Echo and Ray playing in Echo's room and we were in her room making out. But it was better now that she was not there to see it.

When we stopped kissing we heard kissing at the doorway and looked around the corner to see a making out Aster and Amanda. So I know why Echo was doing a happy dance. Then I cleared my throat and they stopped instantly.

"Well, your not the only one's!" I say looking at the wide eyed couple.

"Who did it to you?" asks Aster.

"A four year old genius." says Jesse red faced.

"Well, a certain ten year old got us to." says Aster. They both look at us and we wave our hands in front of us a bit.

"It wasn't our idea! We told you that they were evil masterminds!" we both say.

"Oh really?" asks Jesse interested.

"We're not going to do anything back to them because we would get in trouble! Ray is only four and she is smarter than a 22 year old man!" I say cracking up at the fact that Ray is smarter than a man.

"Uh-huh." says Aster.

"Echo is only ten, but can calculate better than an accountant that went to college!" says Amanda. "She does math in her head!"

"Wow!" they both say.

"WE KNOW!" we both say in unison.

Then our mother walks in smiling at us with a smile that says I-know-what-you-did. Holy Cow! News travels fast!

"So how was all the kissing?" she asks casually and I see Jesse and Aster go crimson.

"You know!" I say. "From Ray and Echo!"

She just smiles and leaves the room with two crimson red boys and us two who are fuming.

"I am going to strangle those two!" I say and then look at Jesse and smile evilly. "But that kiss was kind of amazing." I say as I walk up to Jesse and wrap my arms around his neck and plant a quick, but sweet kiss on his lips. He blushes and leans in to kiss me again and I lean in too, but we are interrupted by Amanda clearing her throat and we glare at her for messing up the moment.

Then she gives me a look that said you-messed-up-my-moment. Whoops! Then I give her a look that says I-am-so-sorry. Then she smiles at me happily getting the message.

"FOOD!" yells my mother from downstairs and I see Echo and Ray run down the stairs and then my stomach growls really loud and Amanda, Aster, and Jesse look at me.

"Hey! She read my mind! I haven't noticed how hungry I was until now!" I say. "I'll beat you all!"

"Don't race her! She always wins!" says Amanda looking at Aster and Jesse.

"Let's race!" says Jesse and we start running down the stairs and I beat him.

"You owe me something!" I say winking and he blushes. "I'll tell you what you owe me later!"

So we all ate and I had to catch Ray because it was past her bed time and she was very protesting! She kicked me in the gut! So I got Amanda to hold her feet and we carried a screaming Ray up the stairs. When we got to her room we laid her on her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she stopped protesting and she yawned. Then we covered her up and we handed her the missing stuffed animal that we found and she fell right asleep as we turned off the lights and closed the door.

When we came back downstairs I sat next to Jesse on the couch, while Amanda sat next to Aster. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned because I really was tired.

"I think you should go to bed. It's late and your all tired. We'll turn down the volume on the television." says my mother.

"You better because you know I can hear everything. Oh ya! My room is over the living room and you might want to turn it down a lot because I hear like a bat!" I say looking at my mom.

"Okay!" she says and we all get up and start walking upstairs. "No funny business!"

"Who knew she was going to say that?" I ask Amanda, Aster, and Jesse and they all raised their hands. "Yep! I knew we all did!"

So we all go upstairs and I check on a sleeping Echo who has a lime green room with a small bed like Ray.

When I get to my room with Jesse I open the door and show him my light blue room that has a queen bed with a blue comforter and blue covered pillows. My room also has a television, desk that has a laptop on it, and it has a big closet. I saw Jesse's eyes widen.

I laughed at his expression and kissed him on the lips really quick. "My room is the biggest because I was the first born and well I have lived in this room since I was a newborn." I say. "I'm going to get ready now. Close your eyes."

Jesse closes his eyes, while I put on a tank and pajama pants.

"You can open your eyes now." I say coming right in front of Jesse only an inch from his lips and when he opens his eyes I smile. Then I lean in and kiss him more passionately and he kisses me back more passionately and he smiles into the kiss and I do as well. Then he starts asking for permission to deepen the kiss and I allow him. His tongue runs all over my mouth leaving nothing untouched and it feels so good. I try holding back a moan and I am not successful. He smiles again and I feel weak in the knees.

Then I pull away. "Sorry Jesse." I say and kiss him again, but he ends up kissing back which really doesn't help the fact that I already feel weak in the knees.

Me: Comment and I'll write the third chapter soon!

Annie: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but she owns her characters that she made!

Me: Thanks Annie! Now Comment!


End file.
